Emperor Rai vi Dominica
Emperor Rai vi Dominica is the ruler of The Holy Empire of Dominica and the brother of Assassin Toad and Chritoad. He also is the main character of Toad Trilogy Season 3, and the protagonist of Seasons 2-4. VS Battles Information Tier: 4-A Physically, 1-B (With Arcanum of the Universe), Infinity (With Eyes of Lelouch). Name: Emperor Rai Origin: '''Toad Trilogy '''Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: God Emperor of Dominica Powers and Abilities: Geass,Hypnosis,Mind Control,Genius Intelligence, No U resistance, Resistance to things, Elemental Manipulation, Plane Traveling, Universe Creation (at 100%), Memory Steal, Power Stealing, Sin Erasure, Power Bestowal, Omniprescence (Omega), Immunity to Darkness, Immortality, Invulnerability, Flight (Angel Wings), Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Acrobatics (Mortal form) Attack Potency: Large Building (Destroyed the Imperial Towers) Large City (Using Fleiya) Large Planet (At 1%) Multiversal (100%, Fierce Deity Form, Emperor Boost , Fought Neko Goddess Raimi and won) Speed: Average Human Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class X (100-50000 pounds) Striking Strength: Large City (at 1%) Multiplanetary (at 100%) Durability: Solar System (At 1%) Omniversal/Hyperversal (at 10%-200%) Stamina: Extremely large. Range: 5000 ft. Standard Equipment: Holy Emperors Sword, Revolutionary Rod, Mind Control Blade, +5 broadsword, Multiversal Portal Device, Holy Emperors Armor * Optional Equipment: F.L.E.I.Y.A, E.R.R.O.R, * Can Create/Summon: '''Fleiya Knights, which have multiversal durability, can summon the 30 legendary godly heroes '''Intelligence: Genius. Had As all over. Standard Tactics: Tries to outsmart his opponent, but sometimes when angered, will attack using force. When enraged, berserk. Weaknesses: Love and Affection, Any goddess who decides to give him said love Feats: Defeated the Multiversal Alliance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Geass/Mind Control, Ultima, power Beam, Reikako (immunity to all spells) Key: Normal, Season 2, Holy Emperor, God Emperor, Toad Trilogy Movies, Rais Rebellion, Multiversal Conquest, Azamis Wrath, and Current (Season 5), Fierce Deity Mode, God Emperor Yato, Omega Armor Arc, Bravo Six Note: Belongs to ChritoadGaming Personality Emperor Rai is a benevolent ruler and loved by his people, although he is still young. He usually is serious due to his royal heritage, but he can be fun loving at times. He also was lonely for a time during the 2nd generation, because of the Omega Ambushes. His knights say they enjoy serving him. Sorta bubbly. History Rai vi Dominica was a special boy...a boy who was destined to become emperor of the universe...and with his royal friends. He did. Dominica is still the leading kingdom of all of them, first only to Eventry...his conquest started in Nohr, where he obtained lots of help. He is blessed by Illas...and the only ruler to successfully unite the universe....his majesty....and his power is unrivaled....surpassing the Jungle Lord in strength...he conquered the universe and made it his...there is still opposition...but he obtained an artifact that grants him the powers of a god....no one knows why, but he obtained some powerful artifact from the three goddesses....he himself is not a god...not yet...As he became Emperor of Dominica...they say that resistance is futile...it is While in his castle...people went to him with problems that he easily solved....he at his prime now...has a power level that is unrivaled....a level of 500.....but no one can reach that without the system breaker....he built the supercomputer inside the blades he created....and angels went down to protect him...he was protected from all sides. on day 928, he announced his absolute rule and laws....He yet has friends....and hired Team Axiom....''' Before Becoming Emperor He was Prince Rai, although he was a village boy in disguise. He lived under Emperor Omegas household in his palace. He has a sister Luxia vi Dominica, and other family members. He is currently the leader of the Imperial Family of Dominica Personal Info Gender: Male Age: 19 (1200 in god years) Nicknames: Rai-tie (Clancy) Power Level: 345,240,000 (8,000,000,000,000,000,000 x3000 in God Emperor Form) Rank: S+ (SS+) Weapon: Holy Emperor Sword Status: Single and Alive Theme song: Viva la Vida Level: 500 (1200 in season 5) Hero Level: 1200 Category:Important Characters